Townie
Townies são uma sub-classe de NPCs presente em The Sims, The Sims 2, The Sims 3 e The Sims 4. Introduzidos em Encontro Marcado, townies são Sims que não moram no bairro, mas vivem perto o suficiente para que possam entrar na cidade. Eles têm emprego, habilidades e personalidades. Em The Sims 2 os Sims têm aspirações e, quando Vida Noturna é instalado, possuem Química. The Sims : Como mencionado acima, townies foram introduzidos em The Sims: Encontro Marcado. Eles só foram "nativos" da área da Cidade (embora possam vir como convidados a casa do Sim) e são gerados quando um Sim for para um lote na Cidade. Eles tinham o sobrenome "Townie" e eram eliminados logo que o Sim saía do lote. A única exceção a isso foi se o Sim iniciou um relacionamento com um deles, salvando-o para que o Sim possa continuar a relação. Com a adição de outros pacotes de expansão, townies aparecem e continuam a aparecer. Até o lançamento de Num Passe de Mágica, casar com um townie poderia causar um problema conhecido como "Loop de Renovação Urbana", em que o jogo iria ficar preso em um loop durante a tentativa de criar um substituto para aquele townie. Enquanto os "Alguéns" de Studio Town normalmente usam roupas de alta moda em vez de roupa casual, caso um se vista com roupa casual o jogo vai tentar gerar um Alguém usando roupas na Alta Moda. No entanto, isso irá falhar. Tipos *Em Encontro Marcado, eles são conhecidos como "townies" (alguns jogadores podem usar o termo que veio com Vida Noturna "downtownie" quando nos referimos a eles). Todos os townies/downtownies tem o sobrenome "Townie" . *Em Férias, eles são geralmente chamados de "turistas", mas estão organizados em famílias com sobrenomes aleatórios. Famílias turistas consistem geralmente em 3 ou 4 Sims e sempre contém tanto adultos e crianças. *Em Superstar, os townies em Studio Town têm os sobrenomes "Alguém" ou "Ninguém". Os "Alguém" estão na carreira Fama, enquanto os "Ninguém" não. *Em Num Passe de Mágica, os townies da Cidade Mágica têm o sobrenome "Estranho". The Sims 2 : Em The Sims 2, townies passaram por algumas melhorias. Eles agora possuem sobrenomes próprios e podem ser desde crianças a idosos. A maioria pode aparecer em qualquer lote comunitário ou não. Alguns, entretanto, estão restritos a certas subvizinhanças. Townies jovens adultos só aparecerão em universidades e um grupo seleto (os downtownies) só irá ao Centro da Cidade . Nativos e turistas só aparecerão em lotes comunitários e hotéis em um destino de férias . Em detalhes técnicos: *Cada vizinhança tem seu próprio conjunto de townies, embora os nomes gerados pelo jogo muitas vezes se repetem. Por exemplo, em Belavista, existem duas Sims que se chamam Hera Copur. *Vizinhanças personalizadas serão geradas com o mesmo conjunto de townies da vizinhança inicial, que é normalmente Belavista. *Subvizinhanças também têm os seus próprios townies, que terão nomes gerados aleatoriamente. *''Townies'' não têm relações familiares, e não têm quaisquer outros Sims em suas árvores genealógicas. *''Townies'' podem morrer ou ser mortos de qualquer maneira que Sims jogáveis. No entanto, eles não morrem de velhice. *Com Tempo Livre, quando um Sim tem um aniversário, é possível para o jogador selecionar até três amigos townies para crescer com eles. Tipos Com pacotes de expansão lançados, muitos novos tipos foram criados. Com exceção dos membros do Clube de Jardinagem e townies de grupo social , todos têm nomes aleatórios. *Vida de Universitário: Todos townies em uma universidade são jovens adultos. A maioria foi criada para preencher quartos de repúblicas, onde Sims controláveis vivem. Eles são sempre calouros e ainda não declararam sua especialização. *Vida Noturna: Downtownies, townies que vivem no Centro da Cidade só aparecem lá, onde foram criados. Em geral, downtownies terão carreiras de alto nível e terão nomes aleatórios. *Aberto para Negócios: Vila Água Azul e cada distrito comercial novo gera seus próprios townies com nomes aleatórios. *Bichos de Estimação: Muitos animais vira-latas foram criados, com os quais os Sims poderiam fazer amizades e até adotarem. Eles também são considerados townies e aparecem tanto em lotes residenciais e comunitários (no entanto, se o Sim não trouxer o seu animal de estimação a um lote comunitário, animais vira-latas não aparecerão). *Quatro Estações: Os membros do Clube de Jardinagem foram criados e, na maioria dos aspectos, são townies comuns. No entanto, eles vendem a poção Plantomina-C. Além disso, quando um Sim se aplica para a adesão ao Clube, eles virão para inspecionar o jardim da casa e aprovar (ou rejeitar) a aplicação. Ao contrário da maioria dos townies, membros do Clube de Jardinagem são inicialmente criados como desempregados. *Bon Voyage: Dois novos tipos de townies foram criados, sendo que ambos só podem ser encontrados nas sub-vizinhanças de férias. São os nativos e os turistas. Se convidados para uma casa, eles podem permanecer como convidados durante três dias. Os nativos já conhecem os seus próprios gestos locais, dança, etc. Turistas não estão limitados a um destino de férias e podem aparecer em qualquer um deles. *Vida de Apartamento: Muitos townies foram criados e aparecem em todas as vizinhanças. Cada um deles foi atribuído a certo grupo social, e muitas vezes apareciam como vizinhos ou colegas de quarto em apartamentos. Townies de classe social, ao contrário de townies regulares, têm os seus próprios gestos e histórias favoritas. Sua presença indica o quão alto a classe de um lote residencial ou apartamento é. Somente townies classe social ocupam as vagas de apartamentos e estão disponíveis como companheiros de quarto em computadores, jornal ou anúncios. Encontrando townies Townies em The Sims 2 podem ser das seguintes formas: *frame|[[Marisa Bendê, conhecida townie de Belavista e vizinhanças criadas pelo jogador.]]Boas-vindas: Se a vizinhança onde o Sim acabou de se mudar não possui muitos moradores controláveis, townies aparecerão para dar as boas-vindas à vizinhança. Este evento é anunciado por uma mensagem que aparece no canto superior direito da tela. No entanto, se os Sims estão vivendo em um apartamento, serão seus vizinhos que lhe cumprimentarão. *'Transeuntes:' Townies também aparecem passando na frente da casa do Sim. Algumas vezes, eles param para ler o jornal (ou roubá-lo), chutar a lata de lixo (caso sejam reclamões ou estejam com raiva de alguém no lote) ou chutar um gnomo. Eles só se retirarão depois, a não ser que o Sim os cumprimente. Se houver uma criança no núcleo, townies criança podem passar; *'Visitando lotes comunitários': Se um Sim controlável em um lote comunitário (independentemente de onde o lote é), há uma boa chance de townies estarem lá também. Se um dos Sims jogáveis que visitam o lote comunitário é uma criança, townies crianças pode aparecer. *'Colega de trabalho ou de escola:' Sims que tenham uma carreira (adulto/idoso) ou vai para a escola (criança /adolescente) têm a chance de levar para casa um townie com eles. O anúncio desta visita será feito por uma notificação no canto superior direito da tela. O visitante que é trazido para casa deve estar no mesmo estágio de vida ou carreira que o Sim. Em Aberto para Negócios, um Sim jogável empregado num negócio pode levar para casa um empregado que trabalha junto com ele. **O Sim jogável terá um relacionamento diário de 20 pontos com o townie que trouxe para casa. No entanto, os Sims com reputação alta ou excelente ou talvez uma vantagem comercial , ou com o benefício de aspiração vitalícia para aspirantes a Popularidade "Amizades Rápidas" têm um impulso maior no relacionamento com o Sim. *'Clientes ou funcionários:' Sims que administram um negócio reunirão townies como clientes e donos de empresas também podem contratá-los como funcionários. Transformar um townie em um Sim jogável São elas: *'Casamento': Sims adultos ou idosos que firmaram noivado com um townie podem pedi-los para tornarem-se seu cônjuge. Se o noivo/a townie aceita, eles se mudarão, geralmente somando o dinheiro que têm e trocando seu sobrenome. *'Mudança': Sims adultos ou idosos que não querem um relacionamento sério com um townie, ou firmaram noivado, mas querem morar juntos primeiro ou até foram amigos ou tiveram uma amizade verdadeira durante a adolescência podem pedir para que o townie se mude com eles. *'Adoção': Townies crianças poderiam ser adicionados através de adoção. *'Ressuscitação': Se um townie conhecido por um Sim jogável morre, eles podem ser ressuscitados usando o Ressurreifone , o Gênio ou feitiços . O Sim ressuscitado será feito jogável e adicionado à família. *'Mandar adolescente à Universidade': Jogadores com Vida de Universitário podem selecionar a ferramenta na vizinhança para mandar adolescentes para a universidade. Eles podem ser ambos Sims jogáveis ou townies. Uma vez na universidade, townies são jogáveis. Downtownies Uma vez que Vida Noturna foi instalado, foram adicionados os downtownies. Eles eram mais ricos e, geralmente, mais qualificados do que o townie regular. Os downtownies estão restritos à área do Centro da Cidade, a menos que sejam convidados para a casa de um Sim jogável, e podem autonomamente chamar Sims e convidá-los a encontros ou baladas, mesmo que eles não tenham se conhecido anteriormente. O Centro da Cidade vem com um conjunto pré-fabricado de downtownies. Embora seus nomes são gerados aleatoriamente para cada vizinhança a qual o Centro da Cidade é anexado, eles são reconhecíveis por sua aparência e roupas. Alguns downtownies destacáveis são: *'Adolescentes descendentes de Jonatas': Seis adolescentes que são herdeiros não reconhecidos de Jonatas Minaminhoca. *'Diva e Mr. Big': NPCs que se vestem luxuosamente e podem ser convidados para um encontro. *'Relaxados': Sims que se vestem muito mal para um encontro. *'Grandes Vampiros': os líderes dos vampiros. Bugs Townies causam quatro problemas não-graves de jogabilidade: *Se um Sim jogável se torna um adulto, criança ou adolescente, townies ligariam perguntando por que o Sim não fala com eles mais. Isso foi corrigido com um novo recurso chamado "envelhecimento NPC" com The Sims 2: Tempo Livre. *Um bug no jogo impediu que townies adolescentes que cresceram juntos com um Sim jogável se mudassem com o Sim. Este erro já foi corrigido. *Os estudantes townies nos dormitórios da universidade eram na verdade adultos, não jovens adultos, então, eles não poderiam se formar. Se o jogador os transformasse em jovens adultos (usando SimPE), os townies acabariam por se formar. Mascotes, animadoras de torcida e nudistas vão passar para a vizinhança base, mas eles ainda vão agir como se estivessem no campus. Nudistas vão invadir as casas dos outros Sims, dançar e ir embora, mascotes e líderes de torcida vão nas casas de outros Sims para fazer a saudação da escola. Isto foi corrigido em pacotes de expansão posteriores e os townies são agora jovens adultos. *Apesar do envelhecimento de townies crianças com Tempo Livre, eles ainda possuem a aspiração Crescer quando são adolescentes. Suas aspirações podem ser alteradas usando Esfera ReNoVaTrix Plus, passando o segundo ano de faculdade, usando BoolProp testingcheatsenabled true ou SimPE. The Sims 3 The Sims 3 possui um afamado conceito de mundo aberto e tais mundos ofereceram a criação de várias famílias. Normalmente, os Sims controláveis irão socializar mais com seus vizinhos (que também podem ser controlados) do que com townies. Townies podem ser residentes do mundo base, sem sem-tetos ou podem ser moradores de submundos. Mundos pré-fabricados começam com townies pré-fabricados, mas com o avanço da história, estes são substituídos por Sims gerados aleatoriamente. Townies gerados pelo jogo misturam roupas e penteados e sua genética é aleatória. Às vezes, suas roupas e penteados sorteados não combinam e eles acabam se vestindo de forma muito estranha. Assim, townies gerados aleatoriamente podem ser reconhecidos por sua aparência ou nomes estranhos. As crianças que são levadas pela Assistente Social também vão se tornar townies. Alguns serviços que não são prestados por particulares NPCs são realizados por townies, como seguranças, paparazzis , proprietários de lotes, e assim por diante. Townies que estão configurados para realizar um serviço serão substituídos por townies recém-gerados. Tipos de townies *thumb|300px|[[Anne Song, conhecida townie de Sunset Valley.]]Moradores: Podem ser colegas de trabalho ou operadores de caixa também. O jogo prioriza esses Sims sobre Sims desabrigados para muitas tarefas. *'Sem-teto:' Townies desabrigados às vezes podem se mudar para uma casa desocupada. Eles são muitas vezes designados para certas funções, como proprietários de lotes de apresentação . *'Estrangeiros' : Sims estrangeiros vivem em Shang Simla, Champs Les Sims e Al Simhara e volta e meia aparecem no mundo base. Eles carregam traços herdáveis ocultos relacionados com suas respectivas culturas. *'Turistas' : Turistas são townies que parecem estar visitando certo mundo. Pode ser tanto um Sim de um submundo visitando o mundo base ou vice-versa. *'Exploradores' : Exploradores são gerados aleatoriamente em mundos destino, nunca em mundos base. Eles estão vestidos com roupas de cor cáqui ou bege que se assemelham às usadas por Indiana Jones. Eles aparecem em submundos diferentes de sua origem (por exemplo, um Sim francês explorando Shang Simla nunca explorará Champs Les Sims). *'Colegas de trabalho ou de escola:' Usando as opções "Falar com Colegas de Trabalho/Escola" em um rabbit hole pode criar novos relacionamentos e fazer com que um Sim seja levado para casa (seja townie ou não). Com Ambições, tatuadores, estilistas e bombeiros, muitas vezes, são townies pré-fabricados, gerados ou pré-determinados. *'Frequentadores assíduos' tendem a aparecer em lotes que coincidem com seus traços. Por exemplo, townies devoradores de livros tendem a frequentar mais a biblioteca. The Sims 4 Townies em The Sims 4 não são parte de um núcleo em específico e podem ser controláveis ao se casarem ou se mudarem com um Sim controlável. Eles são gerados aleatoriamente por jogo salvo e não pré-determinados, como em The Sims 2 ou The Sims 3. Também é possível vê-los em diferentes mundos. Jogos de console The Sims (console) Em The Sims para o console, há dois tipos de townies. O primeiro tipo de townie são os Sims que vivem no bairro e estão presentes no modo "Get A Life". Ao contrário daqueles em The Sims para PC, estes têm um sobrenome único. No entanto, apenas os townies na casa Valente (Roomies), Núcleo Party Girls e Party Guys podem ser feitos jogáveis. O segundo tipo de townies são os Sims que só aparecem nos lotes comunitários. Estes são incluídos apenas por causa do minijogo do lote, que pode consistir em fazer amigos, amantes ou roubar alimentos. Townies do "Get A Life" podem aparecer em ambos os lotes do modo História e dos lotes multiplayer, enquanto o segundo tipo de townies são restritos apenas aos lotes multiplayer. The Urbz: Sims in the City : Em ''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' para consoles, os townies foram um dos principais focos do jogo. Em cada distrito, haviam cinco com nomes e personalidades foram completamente originais. A missão do jogador era fazer amizade com eles para aumentar a sua reputação, e então o bouncer iria deixá-los ir para a festa durante a noite no distrito. Ser amigo de alguns deles, muitas vezes, resulta no townie ensinando ao jogador uma nova interação social. Se a amizade é elevada o suficiente, ele vai mudar seu estilo para corresponder ao Sim do jogador e podem se tornar jogáveis juntando-se ao grupo dele. Townies não podem se regenerar, já que são todos diferentes e únicos. The Sims 2 (PSP) Em The Sims 2 para PlayStation Portable, Strangetown possui uma pequena coleção de townies que andam pelos distritos da cidade, dando aparência de um lugar movimentado. Existem certo número de townies para cada distrito, exceto Service Station e The Monument. Como não são essenciais ao enredo, a opção "Talk To..." não está disponível com eles (exceto Yeva Comonova e Penelope Kline), mas ainda é possível construir um relacionamento amigável, romântico ou odioso com os townies. Caso o Sim possua um amigo nível 4 (Friendship 4) com um townie e o convida para sua casa, é possível convidá-lo para ser seu colega de quarto e, assim, diminuir o valor das contas. Entretanto, o colega de quarto não ficará se o relacionamento com o Sim do jogador não for alto o suficiente. São townies da cidade: *Betsy Shelton *Bull Dratch *Cristian Allard *Chet Crawley *Clint Heckler *Dixie Stills *Dante Hudd *Erin Philips *Jane Koch *Jesse Lee Varmint *Kristina Love *Marie Au Lait *Red Sands *Scoots Turnberry *Sten Luger *Tex Folsom *Tureen Allard *Vaughan Ferretino *Winnie Chester The Sims 3 (consoles) : Em The Sims 3 para consoles de mesa, novos townies serão gerados aleatoriamente se o jogador não interage com todos os townies pré-fabricados disponíveis na cidade dentro de um determinado período de tempo (geralmente os primeiros sete dias ou menos). A menos que o Sim controlável tiver feito uma amizade com eles, estes serão excluídos. Estes townies aleatoriamente criados têm uma maior chance de aparecer em núcleos com poucos Sims, a maioria possuindo traços opostos, que também muitas vezes em conflito com o resto de seus traços. Na maioria das vezes, eles serão idosos e terão roupas berrantes geradas aleatoriamente. Estes Sims não só geralmente acabam sendo rudes, mas que muitas vezes podem ser o chefe de uma carreira e não sairão do posto até serem substituídos, despejados de suas casas ou mortos. Categoria:NPCs Categoria:The Sims Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 4 Categoria:The Sims 2 (PSP)